serpentinitefandomcom-20200214-history
Cobrai Cull
Cobrai is the leader of the Serpentinite and most powerful. He owns the Epic Snake Staff. He is dark green with large horns. Aconda holds a grudge against him and his name is a play on the word "cobra" History Cobrai, like all Serpentinite, was originally a human and a snake. Karos Glibbo, while on a mission, discovered a dead snake and Trozi Cull, who he brought to Liepos who created Cobrai. Cobrai rose up through the ranks until he defeated Aconda in battle and took the Ultimate Snake Staff. Battle for the Grimbuxss Alloe Cobrai, along with several other Serpentinite, were sent out by Liepos to Kocago Cave to guard the Grimbuxss Alloe, a stone dropped in there by the dragon Zemidae. Dramitar Zildenbolt, Zarcose the dragon, Darkseed the Fallen, Shadow the hedgehog, and Dolyk Serpentine soon arrived. Cobrai and Forketung capture Dramitar and bring him into the cave, where Cobrai lets Forketung use the Ultimate Staff to kill Dramitar. Cobrai later helps fight Zarcose, Darkseed, Dolyk, and Shadow. He fights Shadow, who he beats, and Darkseed, who he slices in half. Dolyk, Shadow, and Zarcose escape while the Serpentinite run from Thistle the dragon, who had arrived in anger at Darkseed's death. Quest at Serpentinite Island Cobrai is seen in the Quest capturing Splatter Baby and, along with Pytholl, introducing the Cage Stack to the Babies. Cobrai, Pytholl, and Descales later run to the computer to see why the Alarm went off revealing Good Shadows. Cobrai, Pytholl, and V'nom later make a speech to the snakes before the Babies escape and the Good Shadows attack. Cobrai is seen fighting and beating Akor. Cobrai later runs with the rest of the Serpentinite when Aconda attacks using arcon. Battle between Reis's world and the Galenians Cobrai appears in this game making another speech to the Serpentinite, this time only with Pytholl. He is next seen fighting Bob, which he beats but Bob escapes. Cobrai is often seen in random parts of the battle. He is also seen when Mekodi dies, stepping back and picking up Undula and Ratt'l with Forketung's help. Cobrai is also seen fighting and beating Reis. Aelor's visit to Serpentinite Island Cobrai is the second to notice Aelor the ghost on Serpentinite Island, after Teprile. The two snakes attempt to get an ambush set up, but Aelor talks to Cobrai and convinces him to be good. Cobrai later calls the snakes together and says the same speech as Aelor, thus making the Serpentinite good. Cobrai helps push the Krilla Drages Bridge, Serpentinite Island, and Aconda Island to The Islands. Ambush on Zerdrakk, Glibbo, and Lhykkon At the start of the minigame, Undula alerts Cobrai of three Galenians- Zerdrakk, Glibbo, and Lhykkon's- attack. Cobrai sends out Arcgon, Dreem, and Meltin to handle them. Arcgon later reports back to him with news of Dreem's death. Quest for the Epic Snake Staff Cobrai sends out V'nom, Indt, Skales, Arcgon, 21 random Serpentinite, and skylanders Bash and Sonic Boom to retrieve the Epic Snake Staff from the Arconic Caves on Clarack. Cobrai is waiting when V'nom returns, getting news of Arcgon, Dreeme, and Ralhah being killed by Galenians and Meltin being captured. Cobrai also gives the Ultimate Snake Staff to Pytholl and gives the Great Snake Staff to V'nom for the upcoming battle. The Final Battle Cobrai is the first character to signal Liepos's approach to the rest of the Good Army and, along with Dolyk, leads the Army against Liepos. Cobrai is present at the Minor King of the Islands Government's argument with Reis's good gods and supports Reis. He is also seen when an arrow shoots Pytholl and discovers that another arrow can cure the craziness created by the arrows. Cobrai is also seen at the end of the battle, taking on Liepos himself. Cobrai proves to be a great fighter, but is nearly killed by a blast of purple lightning. Dolyk comes up and hypnotizes Liepos for a second to believe he does not want revenge. Liepos is dissolved into nothing, and Cobrai notes his whole life was devoted to revenge. Quest for the Gray Korleen Blades Cobrai appears individually preparing to attack the robot that destroyed his forest (Star Xs), but puts his weapons down when he sees the ghosts of Aelor, Arcgon, the Serpinte Alloe, and Cion. Aelor explains the quest to Cobrai and Cobrai gives him an energy shield. Arcgon recieves a new axe, the Serpinte Alloe a helmet, and Cion a new shadowblast. Cobrai leaves the forest after he gives the Alloe the helmet. Quest for the Beris Blades and Boal 24 Although Cobrai does not appear in the quest part of the Quest, he is given the Beris Blades by Pytholl and creates a head for the Boal 24, a giant robot. When the Boal 24 is burned by Aconda, Cobrai notices and fights Aconda in the flames. Cobrai is sliced by a butter sword, but takes no notice and throws Aconda into the fire with the Epic Snake Staff. The Zyglok Quest Cobrai announces and leads the Zyglok Quest to unlock the Zyglok and defeat Larhien. Cobrai is the second to notice Evil V'nom and the first to notice Evil V'nom's Ridge. Cobrai, after Evil V'nom's defeat, gets into Boomslay's boat with Pytholl and V'nom and talks about Serpentine. When getting to Akino, Cobrai leads the group and Blaze the dragon through the Forest of Darkess. Cobrai notices a goblin forge, and gets mad at Blaze for giving the group away. Cobrai, however, escapes with the unintentional help of Evil Pytholl. Cobrai brings V'nom and Pytholl, Blaze left behind, to the Arkenmountains and to Troll City, where they stay for the night. Gallery Cobrai1.jpg|Cobrai with the Epic Snake Staff. Acidicus6.jpg|Cobrai Acidicus2.jpg|Cobrai with his gold dagger. Snakeys.png|Cobrai, Pytholl, V'nom, and Arcgon. Acidicus4.jpg|Cobrai, Pytholl, and V'nom preparing to fight Aconda. Cobraiminifig.png|Official Cobrai LEGO minifigure. Acidicus8.jpg|Cobrai in LEGO. Acidicus7.jpg|Cobrai mislabeled as "Venomari", a different Serpentinite. Acidicus5.jpg|Cobrai shows the Babies the Cage Stack. Acidicus3.jpg|Cobrai from the LEGO Serpentinite website. Note the tail error. Cobrai.JPG|Cobrai from Serpentinite Comics. Acondadefeatscobrai.png|Cobrai and others prepare to exile Aconda. Category:Characters Category:Battle for the Grimbuxss Alloe characters Category:Quest at Serpentinite Island characters Category:Battle between Reis's world and the Galenians characters Category:Aelor's Visit to Serpentinite Island characters Category:Ambush on Zerdrakk, Glibbo, and Lhykkon characters Category:Quest for the Epic Snake Staff characters Category:Leaders Category:Characters with a tail Category:The Final Battle characters Category:Quest for the Gray Korleen Blades characters Category:Quest for the Beris Blades/The Boal 24 characters Category:The Coming of Aconda/Zyglok Quest characters